


Only Cure for Nightmares

by roobarrtrashmouth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: After the Losers fight Pennywise they all begin to suffer from nightmares. What is the cure?





	Only Cure for Nightmares

After the Losers fought it under Derry they all began to have nightmares. A nightmare cure headcanon.

  * At first they suffered in silence. Not talking about their nightmares to each other or anyone.
  * Losing sleep, getting bags under their eyes, getting bleary eyed.
  * Heading into high school they were all emotional wrecks from lack of sleep.
  * They had all continued to meet and get together but only during the day. The last weekend of summer break. Mike invited the Losers to the farm for a sleepover.
  * They set their sleeping bags up in the loft of the barn after a long day of eating, swimming and just enjoying the last days of summer.
  * They settled in and feel asleep.
  * The next morning when they woke up individually they realized they didn’t have any nightmares. Again they didn’t share this information.
  * That whole weekend was nightmare free and they all felt much better.
  * Monday morning at school they met and again the haunted look had crept onto their faces. The nightmares returned with a vengeance.
  * Thursday Richie suggested they get together at his house for a sleepover on Friday. Everyone agreed it sounded like a great idea.
  * Saturday morning no nightmares from Friday night. This time Bill made the connection. He told the other Losers about his nightmares; remembering some, forgetting others. This opened up a dam and they all began to recount the fact that they were suffering from nightmares, except for Stan he was having night terrors. Sitting next to him, Mike put a gentle arm around his shoulder as comfort. A repeat of his actions outside Neibolt St.
  * They thought they had a cure. They all had to be together as a group to fend off the nightmares. That day the Losers came up with the only workable plan they could think up. As little sleeping alone as possible and so began the now famous (or infamous) Losers Club sleepovers on the weekends.
  * They rotated through each of the different houses, except the Kapsbrak and Marsh homes. Sonia wouldn’t hear of the unwashed horde of Eddie’s friends invading her house. Beverly’s mom and aunt didn’t have enough room at their place for sleepovers. The Toziers, Uris’, Hanlon’s and Denbrough’s absorbed most the sleepovers, they stayed at Ben’s place infrequently.
  * When the weather was nice and warm they would sleep at the quarry, Barrens. When it got colder or outright freezing inside they would go.
  * This went on until the night that Richie couldn’t take it anymore and made the trek to Eddie’s house, scaled his tree, and crawled in Eddie’s window for the first time. That night neither one had nightmares.
  * But in the morning they both decided that they couldn’t tell the others otherwise their budding relationship would be found out. They felt bad but what would the others think.
  * This went on until Richie was at Stan’s place and Stan noticed that he was looking pretty bright eyed and chipper. Stan asked him what his secret was.
  * Since Stan was his best friend he told him everything, how he felt about Eddie, the fact that he and Eddie had been “dating” for a couple of months and most of all, when he and eddie slept near each other or even together no nightmares. Richie made Stan swear not to tell the others until he had a chance to talk to Eddie about letting them all know.
  * Stan was pretty pissed, his night terrors had only been getting worse and he really needed the relief. He told Richie the clock was ticking.
  * Stan began to think. He and Mike had been getting closer and closer to each other since they had fought It. Maybe there was more there. By the end of the next week. Richie and Eddie had come out to everyone and also told them that it didn’t need to be all of them, if they were together as couples it worked just as well.
  * Before long Ben and Bev were sneaking around, Stan and Mike had begun to date quietly, and of course Richie was scaling the tree outside Eddie’s room. Bill was left alone. But of them all his nightmares were manageable. When they got bad he would sleep over with Richie, Eddie, Stan, or Mike and it would be better.
  * They all still got together on the weekends. 7 was still stronger than 2.
  * When in the fullness of time Bill met Audra and spent the night with her he found out the biggest secret of all, that it didn’t need to be one of the Losers, just someone you loved to dispel the nightmares.




End file.
